Action are Louder than Words
by JunjouNoteBL-Addiction
Summary: This is my first Twincest. Don't like, don't read! Tom and Bill have always been very close, or are they much closer. This is Tom's POV. Chapters will be rated T/M in future. Really hope you all like it and please Rate this story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Actions are Louder than Words

Age: 12

Bill and I are brothers, we've been together since day one, we share the same room, live in the same house and have the same love for each other...or at least I think we do.

"Bill get your ass down here!" I shouted from the living room, Bill was upstairs in our room putting on his make up. I tied my dreads up with my bandanna and Bill came stomping through with a big black streak down his left cheek.

"Tom! Look what you made me do" he pointed at the black streak on his face. "I've told you countless times not to shout on me when I'm doing my make up!" he folded his arms glaring at me. "Chill out Bill. I didn't mean it" I gave the puppy eyed look "sowry Billa" Bill shook his head, stood behind me and pulled out my bandanna "Try and catch me" He ran down the corridor giggling then out into the garden.

"I'm gonna kill you Bill!" I shot out of my seat and ran after him. Bill kept running, waving my bandana in his hand "Come on Tom, I thought you were better at running than me" I was closer to him now, my heart was racing.

"BOYS!" Bill and I stopped Dead in our tracks, it was our mother Simone. She stood on the porch, arms folded "Your going to be LATE FOR SCHOOL!" "But mom bill stole my bandanna!" "Hey! You made me do this to my face!" "BOYS!" Our mom was really angry now "Stop arguing please get inside now". Me and bill both nodded and walked together back to the house.

"This is your fault!" Bill whispered handing me the bandana, I snatched it from him and tied my dreads. "My fault!..How is it my fault?" I whispered back, I seriously hated it when Bill made everything out to be my fault! "You made mom upset with us AGAIN!" Bill stomped upstairs to wipe the black streak off his face. I punched the door frame off the kitchen door, my mom washing dishes "Gott!" she looked at me sternly "Tom! please stop doing this" "Doing what? Bill is being a bitch!" "TOM!" She slammed a plate on the draining board, almost breaking it. I jumped a little, what was up with her i asked myself?

"Mom...?" I walked slowly towards her, she was shaking badly "Mom..you ok?" she didn't respond, she just looked out the Kitchen window. "G..g..get your school bag Tom" her voice was shaken, would she cry? "Mom,..I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it" I put my arms around her, I hated it when my mom was upset because of me. She kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear "Your not your father, your better than he was" she smiled at me and went upstairs to get Bill. I got my bag from the living room and got my guitar from the basement.

Awhile later Bill and I were in school, we had most of the same classes together so everything was good I guess. English was crap Bill and me sat together, in maths Bill got to sit next to Mika, one of the hottest girls in school! And yes I got jealous but I didn't let it show. The rest of the day I slept through classes until Mr Von shouted at Bill for having make up on again and me being his big brother shouted at Mr Von using inappropiate language, so that landed me with detention and Mr Von gave Bill into trouble for no bloody reason which got him detention also.

When we got home Bill told mom about what happened and we both got grounded and got sent to our room. Around about 10pm there was a knock at the door, me and Bill were lying in our own beds and looked at eachother. Who could that be? We snuck out of bed and looked from the top of the stairs. "Who could that be?" Bill whispered "I don't know Bill" I replied, Simone went to the door, with a click of the lock and creek of wood the door revealed...Mr Von.


	2. Chapter 2

Actions are Louder than Words2

Age: 12

"Oh, hello Mr Von…" our Mom was surprised at Mr Von being at the door, especailly at this time. "Good evening Simone, may I have a word with you…it's about your sons."

Me and Bill looked at each other, what did _he_ want to say? Mom let him in, he casually walked into the living room with my mother leading him. She closed the door behind her so it was obvious that she didn't want us to hear.

So Bill and I walked back to our room and sat on our beds opposite each other "I don't like him at all!" Bill frowned, Mr Von hated Bill for no reason and it hurt him a lot. "I know bro, we've already told her what happened" "I know, but why is he-" Bill was cut off by our mom storming into the room. "Is it True?" she looked angry, me and bill looked at eachother confused.

"Is what true Mom?" Bill asked slightly scared of Simone's temper, "That you and Tom sneaked out of school and broke Mr Von's car window!" I looked at my mother confused, me and Bill never did such a thing! I saw Mr Von behind her giving me a devilish look.

"What! we didn't, he's lying look at him!" I shouted, looking at Mr Von "Don't lie to Me Tom!" "I'M NOT LYING!-" silence filled the room, the atomsphere was bitter...I couldn't believe it my Mom slapped me. She gasped, tears filled her eyes, she looked at me in fear.

Mr Von stepped forward and stood in front of me and Bill came near me and whispered to both of us, "Boys, boys, boys.. why do you upset your mother so…why can't you be_ good _little boys?" He seemed satisfied with the result of his lying and I was boiling with rage!

"Why can't _you_ leave me and my brother alone you asshole!" Bill snapped, his brown eyes were filling up with tears I could see it. "And what are you going to do about it?" he said glaring into Bill's face, Bill looked terrified.

"I would like you to leave now " Simone tugged on his arm, clearly wanting him to leave. "ok simone, I'll see you boys tomorrow" he smirked and out the door he didn't talk to me the rest of the night and Bill kept quiet, was it my fault?

"Tom...are you awake?" Bill whispered softly in my ear, I turned over to face a tear stained face. "hey Bill, what's wrong?" I could see Bill shaking, tears still streaming down his face,he didn't answer but it was plain to see he wanted me care for him "Here you can sleep with me tonight" I moved across the bed so Bill could get in beside me.

Bill wiped his tears away and came into the bed. He just lay beside me, not daring to make a move, was he scared? "I'm glad your my big brother Tom" bill said at last, I turned my head to look at him. "and I'm glad that your my little brother" Bill smiled, he liked it when i said nice things to him. "can I...hug you tom?" why would bill ask that question?.."sure come here" I pulled him close to me, I knew he felt protected, I held him like that when our Dad left,..I'd never seen bill so scared in my life.

"I love you tomi" bill whispered. Tomi? Bill has never called me that before..."I love you too..Billa" I heard Bill giggle, I smiled and we both fell fast asleep in eachothers arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Age: 13

Bill and I had changed alot over the last year especailly our styles in clothing. Mr Von left school after the week of that little visit to our house.

"Tom, hurry up!" Bill commanded from below "I'm coming!" I shouted from the bedroom to Bill downstairs, Bill was in a hurry to get to his audition for Germany's own _Star Search_.

He loved to sing with a passion and me..well I loved my guitar. I just had my dreads newly re-waxed and was trying to neatly tie them up which thanks to Bill wasn't happening. "Fuck it!" I tied my dreads up quickly and ran downstairs, "Finally!..come on, lets go" Bill ran out to the car jumping around impatiently, you could tell he was nervous but being Bill, he wouldn't like to admitt it.

Me and mom got in the car with Bill and set off. "Wish me luck guys" Bill Smiled as he walked into the audition room. I pray that Bill will get through it was most likely he would because Bill would sing in the shower most days and I had to suffer.

Bill walked out of the audtion room, with a sad face, "Well?.., did you get through honey?" Mom asked, "Yeah Bill, come on tell us!" I coaxed, Bill sighed and looked away then started smiling, me and Mom looked at eachother "I GOT THROUGH!" Bill shrieked, mom hugged him tightly saying well done, "Awesome dude" I gave him a high-five and hugged him.

A few weeks later Bill was at the Quater Final up against Oliver Bruton, He sang rap and he was quite crap at it. "_It's raining men Hallelujah, It's raining men Amen! _How did I sound Tom?" Now I could tell Bill was extra nervous, I could see him shaking slightly with nerves. "You sounded fine Bill,..Don't worry you'll be fine" I did my sweet smile to try and calm him down. _Bill Kaulitz-singing It's raining men_.

I waited anixously For him to return after the show, Oliver passed me in the waiting room smiling, "oh your the girl's older brother right?" I knew what he meant, it made me angry whenever someone said that about Bill, sure he looked feminine but that was no excuse.

"Don't you mean _his_ older brother" I said with a hidden anger expression, he smirked and came closer to me. "_She_ may be a good singer but I _will WIN!_" he hissed, I wanted to kill him so much "Oh you little-", "TOM!" it was Bill and thank god for that, Oliver walked away and Bill came bouncing over "I think I screwed up" He frowned shaking with nerves.

"Bill your amazing unlike that Oliver prick!,..You've got a bigger chance at winning this than him" Bill smiled and hugged me tightly "Your the best big brother ever!" he whispered sweetly in my ear, I started to feel strange I couldn't describe it, he smiled and went back to the stage with Oliver. I watched the rest of the show, hoping Bill would win..._The winner of This year's Star Seach is...OLIVER BRUTON!_

After the Show Bill and I walked through the car park, "You were great tonight Bill" I smiled, Bill was alittle upset that he didn't win but was happy enough to smile with me. "Yeh, But we could start our own band" Bill suggested, I thought about it for a second and it sounded good. "Great, sounds awesome"..."We'll be called...Devilish" said Bill looking quite delighted with the name, I smiled and agreed with him.

That night Bill slept in my bed again, I didn't mind but after feeling strange earlier..I stayed abit further away from him. "What's wrong tom?" he asked, confused by the way I was edging myself from him "Nothing Bill" he moved closer to me and put his arms around me tight "There is,.. you can tell me Tomi" when he whispered that name in my ear, I shuddered and Bill noticed. "Kiss me Tomi" My heart about stopped!..Why would he say such a thing?

"Bill are you serious?" I tried to keep my suprised tone down "yes,...I love you" Bill looked me straight in the eyes and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Age: 13

The feel of Bill's lips against mine, they were so soft and tender. I couldn't escape him, the kiss held me captive...what could I do? "Bill.." I whispered softly, as much as I wanted to slap him I couldn't..I..I wanted it..I want _him_. Bill Smiled and looked me straight in the eyes and kissed my forehead.

Bill blushed the color crimson and I was lost for words. "Tomi..I love you" he whispered in my ear, I felt so strange, I love Bill so much but I didn't think like this...but I don't want to hurt him for the world. He lay next me and cuddled up the covers, I was sitting up while Bill cuddled up beside me "Tomi..whats wrong?" I heard from under the sheets, "why did you...ki..kiss me Bill?" I asked, Bill sat up and looked down.

"I..I didn't mean to...sorry" he lied moving away from me. I stopped him and moved in front of him to see his angelic feminine face, his eyes adverted to the side, filling with tears. "Don't cry Billie, I don't mind honestly. I actually quite liked it" I smiled, Bill looked at me, a light tear ran down his velvet cheek, I hated seeing my Bill cry especailly because of me. "Bill..I...I love you" I whipered, choking back the lump in my throat and Bill leaned in forward and kissed me again.

His lips tasted so sweet, I liked the feel of them so much. Bill leaned more forward to go into the kiss deeper, I went along with it. I opened my mouth slightly to breath between kisses, then Bill's tongue entered my mouth. At that moment I was lost in pleasure, Bill's little wet tongue collided with mine making him and myself moan. "Tomi.." Bill moaned. I pulled him closer to me, I didn't care anymore,..He's my brother, my baby brother, my only brother but was going to make him mine. Tomorrow night.

The next morning me and Bill acted like normal so Mom wouldn't get suspicous. "Tom, pass the waffles please" Simone asked from across the table, I passed them to Bill and he passed them to her. "So Mom heard you got a date tonight" Bill said trying to make conversation, "Yes Bill, just a guy from work that's all" she said looking rather nervous in my opinion. "So who's going to look after us?" I asked, munching on a cream coated waffle.

She wiped her mouth with her napkin "Well...I thought you guys would be ok to look after yourselves tonight but I cou-"

"No it'll be fine mom seriously" Bill cut in, "I'm sure me and Tom will be fine" he smiled at Simone with his little chocolate puppy eyes about to pop out his head. Last night was great and I did want to go further...sounded temping.


End file.
